Mobians
Mobians (Also known as 'Anthros', or 'Terra Novan Mobians') are an anthopomorphic race of humanoids that have stance and body structure of a Human being yet have physical qualities of animals. They are inhabitants of the planet Mobius , but their ancestors were said to be from Earth . Mobians themselves are not a race, but they are more of a collective of individual species that grouped together out of common interest. If records are to be believed, they and their ancestors, the Terra Novans had been cut off from Earth for well over a thousand years. As of today though, nothing else except these strange and interesting hybrids remain behind on the surface. Biological Discription As mentioned above, there technically is no such thing as the 'Mobian race'. It was a term that was used when the first kingdoms and governments were formed after the civil war of the 2300s. Before this, another blanket term existed where they were known as the 'Anthros', short for 'anthropomorphic', which made it much easier to tell who you were talking about when Human colonists existed on the planet. A typical Mobian stands close to a Human in height, standing roughly around five feet three inches for most of the collective. Females have been known to be shorter on average, but there are genus of Mobians that stand taller based on the species that they are descended from. Mobians possess manipulating hands that have four fingers and a thumb. This was crucial in their development as, unlike their animal ancestors, they can manipulate matter and could form tools right off the bat. Most seem to be descended from Terran creatures - mostly mammals, but there are indications that Avian and perhaps Aquatic geni exist as well, although there have not been enough observations of the latter two groups. Mobians stand on their heels, making them plantigrade, just like Humans. An interesting fact is that during the early parts of their evolution, the first Mobians weren't able to fully adapt to a new joint system. They had to work with elbows and knees while still having non-erect skeletons which they were not accustomed to. . History Evolution Mobians as a race did not have a history prior to the late 2200s. They did not exist as a species becuase their transformation occured in 2290 shortly after the disappearance of Matthew Mobius' colony fleet. Before this, only nonsentient animals accompanied the colonists to their new world, which was originally intended to be Tau Ceti. They had no idea where they were or what their purpose was. They knew absolutely nothing about their existence other than the fact that others like them existed. After emerging from the strange vortex, the colony ships encountered the decaying remnants of a biological weapon that had been used a very long time ago on the world that resembled Earth to an incredible degree. Even though this weapon was old and on the verge of breaking down, it still had a bit of power left. It zapped the colony fleet and sapped DNA from the Human colonists, as it was originally designed to target. The DNA was torn from their bodies, but was forced to go somewhere, which it did - into the animals. The process was painful for both recipients as each responded to different instructions that the genetic material had. For the colonists, nothing incredible happened. For the animals on the other hand, it was an entirely different story. After the incident, Dr. Mobius as well as other fleet doctors came to the conclusion that since the animals now had good portions of Human genetic material in them, their bodies would recieve instructions from them to start producing new body parts or would get rid of 'flaws' through generations. Each new generation would appear much more Humanlike until they reached a sort of pinnacle. Mobius' first look into the rapid evolution of the animals was a squirrel he named Mindy. She was rapidly accelerating differently from the other specimins. The first instances of intelligence in her was advanced cognition. She was clearly aware that she was in a certain location and was possibly aware of herself. She could count and could repeat motions. A few months after this, she started to produce vocalizations. These weren't understandable things, but her original vocalizations had increased indicating that she was trying to talk to him. It would be much later until she would start physical changes, and this would be after the colonists, now calling themselves Terra Novans, would actually set up a settlement on the planet. Mindy's body began to change. She began to show more advanced signs of joints, her eyes changed to have blue irises and she started to produce hair on her head. Within a year or so, the proto-Mobians had the intelligence of a young child. Newer generations could clearly tell that they were different than their parents as they could now speak and talk in sentences, and had formed the beginning of an opposable thumb. It took a few more Anthro generations to form the beginning of Modern Mobians. For all intents and purposes, they stood about four feet in height and had a basic Human body structure. However due to their physical appearence, some did not take them seriously. Those who did take Anthros seriously would argue for their rights as a sentient species and to be treated as such in the community. Several Terra Novans were opposed to this idea and argued the opposite, that they were still clearly animals and needed to be treated as such. This evolved into the Terra Novan Civil War which was short, not very destructive, but the hate behind it was enough to drive Matthew Mobius into a deep depression that would eventually lead to his death. The young Anthros looked to Mobius as a teacher. They thought of him as a figure that would always be accepting of them. Some of the proto-Mobians knew him on a personal basis and were extremely saddened by his death, most of all Mindy who was farther along in her development than most other Mobians. She represented the next step the race took. By the early 2300s, she stood at just under five feet tall, had basic thumbs, and could be mistaken for a Human teenager (if not for the tail) from a distance despite being approximately 23 in Human years. Relative peace reigned for many years as those who opposed the Rights Movement left to form their own civilization in the North. Those who argued for Anthro Rights offered to take in the humanoids and give them proper homes. Very many of them accepted as they really didn't know what to do with themselves. The Anthros needed guidance and teachers. These were things they just couldn't get with their non-Anthro kin. They wanted the Humans to teach them how to be people, and within the colony, they got just that. proto-Mobians took on the names of the familes that cared for them. One of the first to be adopted by a Human family took on the name Samuel Johnson, thus reviving the tradition of placing the '-son' suffix at the end of a name. Plenty of '-son' and '-daughter' named came about after this point which modern Mobians refer to as the First Naming. Some Anthros however did not take names. This could have been for a variety of reasons, most possibly because they didn't feel comfortable with a name they felt they didn't deserve or perhaps they felt uncomfortable living with Humans. These Mobians became known as the Unnamed to modern citizens (sometimes jokingly referred to as 'John/Jane Does' by 33rd Century Humans from Earth). These people made their own names or used qualities from their animalistic nature to define themselves as people. Many still chose to remain in the Terra Novan settlements. Others left to strike it out in the wilderness on their own. The Dark Age and Resurgance The fury of those who fought against the Pro-Anthro Terra Novans never really dulled. They were just as angry as they were when the civil war broke out. Many people considered the Anthros to be abominations and hated them with an almost religious fury. The first order of business that the civilization called the Northlanders did was to de-orbit one of the colony ships to give them raw resources to build their new city. Using a combination of sabotage and hijacking, the chosen ship, the Magnolia, was crashed into the surface. This was witnessed by the Terra Novans in the South and they expressed great concern involving this. The Northlanders built their own city known as Megacentral in their land and used the Magnolia's AI core to function as the city's computer. The Terra Novans wanted spies to be sent in, but the government decided against it. This would probably have avoided the nuclear strike that the Northlanders were planning on using against the colony. The government responded by sending in strike teams to attempt to neutralize the missiles, but they were just too late. The Northlanders launched the devices which gave the citizens scant few hours to get to safety. Most of the citizens evacuated the blast zone or had retreated underground. Only a handful of people were inside the colony when the bombs struck. The explosive devices didn't do explosive damage, but radiation damage which left the city intact, but killed whatever stragglers were left behind. The colony was irradiated by the blast, and none approached the city, except looters who thought to make it big, yet succumbed to the invisible energy. It would be years before the area was deemed safe again. It was during this time that the first king of Mobius, Alexander, was born. Records from this time are inconclusive, but the legends say that Alexander Acorn, born Nicholas Aaron, was an anthro born of Human parents, and was thought to be directly related to Matthew Mobius himself. Nobody knew it at the time, but he would be the one to bring the first kingdom together. He was born in a place under the colony where life was dark and dangerous, though he made friends with a local security officer who had apparently been born on Earth. Through him, Nicholas learned of history. His friend was fond of Earth's history and taught him through books that he had. Nicholas was fond of a particular tale about a man named Alexander III, an ancient Macedonian warrior who succeeded in conquering what was thought to almost be all of the Known World. Nicholas was amazed with Alexander's methods of attacks and conquests. He was also impressed with how fair and just of a ruler he was, and at such a young age. Nicholas thought to himself that if he ever became a great leader, it would be like that of Alexander of Macedon. Years later, the radiation cloud had cleared, and people were willing to leave the darkness of this underground city to the light again. There was none in the whole colony who wanted to see the sky as Nicholas was. With his friend, he went to see what was left of the city and was in shock of how beautiful it all was, even with the streets empty, the roads clammered with old cars, and the buildings hanging with moss. He wanted to explore this world and see it for what it was. Before either of them could make a move, they were attacked by a pair of Northlanders, who were now referred to as Overlanders by the Mobians. The guard moved to protect Nicholas, but was killed by an energy discharge from the fleeing men. Nicholas watched his friend as he died, and vowed revenge against the Overlander. War and Unification The conflict with the newly encountered Overlanders would be known as the Brethren War, as all of the particpants were from the same original colonial stock. Though it had been quite some time since the original colony ships landed, a nearly all of the citizens on Mobius had been born on Earth. Nicholas was enlisted as a Mobian Military officer during the course of the war. He was 26 when he had his first battle at The Dunes of Hell, a massive formation of sand in the Great Desert. Here, he let his hatred for the Overlanders came full tilt and he fought unlike any man out there, single handedly destroying a full battalion of their forces and with a small group of soldiers stormed a command center and forced the commanding officer, Colonel Justin Mardeau, to surrender. Within five years, Nicholas became a colonel himself, but the war had hit its worst years. In 2320, the Mobian Military was pounded by the advanced technology that the Overlanders weilded. Their best victories were the result of hit and run tactics. Their 22nd Century technology was underpowered compared to that of the Overlanders, and spies stood out in their cities as Humans had five fingers, whereas the Overlanders had four due to genetic mutations as a side effect of the gene weapon encountered thirty years earlier. Some spies resorted to physically removing one of their fingers, but the entire skeletal structure of the hand had changed over a generation, and it appeared to stay that way. The Overlanders had become a different supspecies of Humanity. In actuality, the Overlanders saw them as the natural evolution of Humanity, calling themselves ''Homo sapiens superioris. ''Disgusted by this pride, the Human Mobians redoubled their efforts to fight the Overlanders. On June 12th, 2321, the Battle of Cloudtop Forest began on the West Coast of Northamer. Here, the Mobians were hunted with heat-vision goggled by the Overlanders, but they had the fury of Nicholas Aaron on their side. Colonel Aaron headed his own special unit, the 1st Breakers Brigade, a unit with Humans and Anthros backing each other up with every fireteam trained for a special task. This resulted in the Overlanders not being able to block every single attack. It was with the Breakers that the Mobians began to win the Brethren War. It became a downhill battle for the Mobians. Consecutive victories ensured that the Overlanders were panicked. Soon, other similar brigades followed, and by 2316, the war was won in favor of the Mobians. There were many heros of the Brethren War; General Samuel Godridge, who's trademark Texas drawl and rousing speeches gave his troops the will to fight, Colonel Jennifer Fawks, who's stature would cause her enemies to underestimate her will to fight, Sergeant Maxwell Stone, a second generation Mobian Human who earned the respect of his colleagues after sacrificing himself to destroy a vital supply bridge, buying time for a nearby village to evacuate, and Martin Cambridge, known as the 'British Bulldog' for his accent who took ten men and destroyed a hundred Overlanders in a single charge without losing a single one. All of these men and women fought valiantly during the war, but the man who rose above it all was Nicholas Aaron, who was declared a general at the end of the war. It was here that he layed out his plan that he had been thinking for quite a while. The home colony was ravaged by the explosions. It would take quite some time before it would be repaired, and he suspected that many would not want to return to this place. He announced that it was time to begin the construction of a new home, a home dedicated for the peace between Human and Anthro on Mobias. A place where they could all live in harmony. He wanted to call this place Mobotropolis, in honor of the planet, and in honor of his father, Matthew Mobius, who saw a dream for peace. He asked if the men and women in the room were with him. There was silence for a second and then a voice from the crowd asked if he would lead them. Nicholas took it upon himself and answered with confidence that he would. He chose a name befitting of a ruler, Alexander, after the man who conquered the world single handedly. Alexander of Macedon was invincible. Unstoppable. Fair and wise. The new king would try with all his might to reach even a fraction of what Alexander accomplished in his life. Category:Species Category:Mobian